Bloopers of the People
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Not everyone's perfect... WARNING: Some House of Hades spoiler.(First Chapter)
1. The Lightning Thief

The Lightning Thief:

Director: Action!

Percy: But Zeus has never been to Olympus! I'm crazy!

Chiron:Um…Percy,it's the other way around…

Annabeth:At least he admitted it…

Percy:HEY!

Annabeth:He's the the must be.

Percy:*Wiggles his eyebrows suggestively* Oh, yes. I must really be the one.

Percy:Who said anything about dreams?

Ares: *sings* I dream a dream...* Sings in rock version*

Percy: Dude...just don't...

Zeus: You still clam him then?

Poseidon:*sings* La,la,la,la,la,la,laaaaalallalallallallalla!

Zeus: *sigh*

*Percy falls from The Arch*

Percy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

CRUNCH!

Percy:Ow...


	2. The Sea of Monsters

The Sea of Monsters

Director: Roll cameras…

*Grover in a dress; steps on the hem;falls*

Grover:Ow…

Tyson: What's that?!

Percy : Um… those are the toilets…

Tyson: PEE PEE! *runs*

Annabeth: Luke , at least give him a shield.

Luke: Okay! *throws shield at Percy;hits Percy on the head*

Luke:Oops.

Percy:It's a compass!

Hermes:Never thought of that…

Athena: Because someone STOLL your brain!

*Stoll brothers run away*

Luke: Ah. My favorite cousins-

Percy: May I interrupt? Dude, Annabeth is your cousin! I'm your uncle! And I'm pretty sure that wasn't your line.

*MAJOR FACEPALM*


	3. The Titan's Curse

**AN: Sorry guys, but had to bear through homework. It was annoying. But anyways, this is the newest chapter! DO THE THREE R'S! RATE, REVIEW and... recycle? Nevermind.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**LEO: YOU DON'T OWN ME...**

**ME: YET!**

**KJKLknskajbdbjksfbjksbfkbsjkgbjkbvkbkjbgjfbkjfbbfb gjbfjkgkfbhjbfshbajbdjabuiddbjafbjandjsb**

The Titan's Curse:

Annabeth: Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?

Percy: Yeah, but I'm usually one of the guys who play basketball in the corner. I hate middle school dances.

Dr. Thorn: Hey, that's MY LINE!

*facepalm*

Thalia: You know what Annabeth said about us being best friends and enemies?

Percy: Yeah?

Thalia: Just wanted to say that you're not exactly my best friend.

Percy: Um, okay…but that wasn't your line…

Athena: I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter.

Percy: Um… we are not in a relationship.

Athena : Oh…

Apollo: Calm down, sis. Jeez, you need to lighten up.

Artemis: DON'T CALL ME SIS!

Apollo : Chill, DUDE.


	4. The Battle of the Labyrinth

**AN: So this chapter has a lot of PERCABETH!**

**FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF**

**REMEMBER THE 3 R'S**

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyLINE BREAKjlzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmxdsgruhf**

The Battle of the Labyrinth

Percy: Put your cap back on, get out!

Annabeth: What?! No! I'm not leaving you.

Percy: It's just an act , Wise Girl.

*cricket noise and awkward silence*

Percy: Messed up…

Annabeth: This might be it.

Percy: Could be.

Annabeth: Nice fighting with you Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Doritos…

*more silence*

Percy: I messed up again, didn't I?

Sally: After orientation, you've got your date-

Percy and Annabeth: IT IS NOT A DATE!

Sally: Jeez…


	5. The Demigod Files

**AN: This chapter is really short. NO! Anyways, enjoy it! R & R ( Rick and Riordan hehe )**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Me: I do not own PJO... yet...**

**Percy: * gasps* You killed him!**

**Me: Uh, no. I said yet.**

**Percy: Oh...**

**He he, sheer dumbness.**

**asdfghjkLINE BREAKlzxcvbnmqwertyuiopdgygfgyzgdusaggdyadgfhgdhbc idjs**

The Demigod Files:

The Stolen Chariot:

Clarisse: I don't need your hel- * Trips on a curb; falls face-first *

Percy: *smirking* How 'bout now?

The Bronze Dragon:

*Beckendorf jumps off cliff and onto the dragon*

CRUNCH!

Beckendorf: *in a squeaky voice* My BALLS!

The Sword of Hades:

Nico: Nice flower.

Percy: SHUT UP!

*TAKE 2*

Nico: So the flow-

Percy: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!


	6. The Last Olympian

**AN: Okay, so I wasn't the cussing type either. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Nico: NO!**

**Me: I'll pay you cookies!**

**Nico: Really?**

**Me: YES!**

**Nico: Fine. She doesn't own PJO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. Now where's my cookie?**

**Me. *runs away because she doesn't have a cookie***

**adjfufdsuduyfdyufugugaurtuerwouqpqLINEBREAKvcdsbfi dhsighvuiehiuhruihishihdrihibisurevvxxmxvdhsvsjfbw gfuhdufhifuifuiLINEBREAKgbqwertyuioplkjhgfdsazxcvb nmlkjhgfdsaqwertyuiophfh**

The Last Olympian:

At the River Styx…

Nico: Then you slowly- Percy! What in Father are you doing?!

Percy: *dancing the hula*Oh uh wah?

Nico: Vlacas. Gamo. Na pari y eychi. Skata. Dekara. Erre es korakas!

( Stupid. Fuck. S flowing raven. Shit. Damn. Go to the crows!)

Percy: Dude, I got detention saying no less than that! And I'm already in hell so…

Nico: Fuck. *does the finger*

At the Dining Pavilion:

Annabeth: Anyone in particular?

Percy: You're laughing at me!

Annabeth: I am not!

Percy: You are SO not making this easy.

Annabeth: I am never, EVER going to make things easy for you , Seaweed Brain. Get used to it. *kisses Percy*

Nico: *shielding his eyes* GET A ROOM!

Percy: GET A GIRLFRIEND!

*Apollo belly dancing to "Stayin' Alive"*

Percy: I was just thinking of that one…

Zeus: And we must erm, thank Poseidon! Without whom it would've been difficult-

Poseidon: *playing Temple Run 2 in his Iphone ; notices that everyone is staring at him and removes his earphones* I'm sorry. What was that?

*cue the nationwide facepalm*


	7. The Lost Hero

**AN: So it's Grimmy again! So I updated again but this story is going to be on temporary hiatus after the MOA bloopers. Well, that is if I have additional bloopers.**

**Disclaimer Mini-fic:**

**Me: I do not own-**

**Poseidon: _Under the sea! Under the sea!_**

**Me: *sigh* I definitely don't own that crazed guy there and the rest of his family.**

**Poseidon and Percy: HEY!**

**Me: Get it over Kelp Heads!**

**asdfghjkLINE BREAKlzxcvbnm**

The Lost Hero:

Jason: *to Piper* Uh, do I know you?

Leo: Then I can use my old jokes on you!

Jason: Oh, gods. I remember the torture...

Director: Speed Cameras!

*Jason,Leo,Piper running with heroic music playing. Jason trips on Piper in the most awkward position you could think of*

Director: Jason! Stop tripping on Piper! TAKE 999!

*Jason still thinking about burgers*

Leo:Um, Jason? Jason?! Jason!

Jason:*wakes up from his daydream* AHH! MY FRIEND'S ON FIRE! GET ME A BUCKET!

**So? Basically about the boys messing up! Cause girls are more logical. (No offense to boys)**


	8. The Son of Neptune

**AN: BEHOLD! A chapter!**

**Disclaimer Mini-fic:**

***Poseidon and Percy singing the theme of Little Mermaid***

**Me: I REALLY DON'T OWN THEM.**

**asdfghjkasdfghjklwertyuiopqwertyuiop**

The Son of Neptune:

Percy: Hey.

Frank: Sure... its no big deal. We dragged Alcyoneus about ten miles, Hazel killed him WITHOUT a god and sh e freakin' kissed me! Nice to know your appreciative.

Percy:...

Percy:* jumps off glacier on purpose* GERONIMOOOOO!* gets face-planted* Owww...

Alcyoneus: But my brother, Polybotes, wants to keep you as pet!

Percy: Dude,no.

Polybotes: Aww...come on.

Percy: As if P way in Tartarus. So... no way.

Polybotes: Please?

Percy: NO.

Polybotes: PWEASE?

Percy: Do you even know when to stop?

Polybotes: PWETTY PWEASE?!

Percy: It's freakin',friggin' no you loathsome prune! GO TO HADES!

Polybotes: You'll have to kill me first...

Percy: Gladly.* kills Polybotes *

**HE HE ! I'm insane right? Some guys are a bit OOC though.**


	9. The Mark of Athena

**AN: Uggh. My internet connection got broken. Aw Dammit. So ****new chapter guys!**

**asfhjlasdfghjklqwertyuiop[zxcvbnmguyhvdhgiyudytvuk dgfgfcgyuecvyrvbufgvyfvycb**

The Mark of Athena:

*Take one of the Diet Coke scene*

Percy: Behold! The god's chosen beverage!Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!

* Brandishes blue coke*

Dolphin Men: *No reactions*

*Take two*

Percy: Behold! The god's chosen beverage!Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!

*Brandishes Diet Pepsi*

Jason: Erm, Percy? That's a Pepsi.

Percy: Oh,silly me.

Annabeth: Oh, silly you.*winks*


	10. The Demigod Diaries

**AN: I have nothing to say really.**

**Disclaimer Mini-fic:**

**Nico: I own you! Coz I AM NICO DI ANGELO!**

**Me: I'm not asking. I do not own this crazed maniac.**

**Nico: HEY!**

The Demigod Diaries: Leo Valdez and the quest for Buford

*Jason and Piper kissing intensely during the set*

Leo: Um... Jason? Piper?

Jason and Piper: WHAT?!

Leo:*sigh*

Percy Jackson and the staff of Hermes:

Annabeth: Was that amazing?!

Percy: That was amazing! *kisses Annabeth*

Annabeth:*pushes Percy away* EWW. You smell like a greek sewer!

Diary of Luke Castellan:

Luke: Your dad has a nanny for a goat?

Thalia: Wierd right?

Son of Magic:

Alabaster:KILL PERCY!

Percy: I didn't kill Luke! He killed himself!

**So? This chapter kind of sucks but... oh well.**


	11. A hated author's note

**AN: So guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Exams were torture. Anyways, this story is now on sorry. Here are some virtual cookies though.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(**


End file.
